


All Hail the Boy King!/Честь и Слава Мальчику-Королю!

by Smoking_breath



Series: Hell’s antiques are NOT sex toys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Dialogue-Only, King of Hell Sam and Consort Dean, M/M, demon!Sam, evil!Dean, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и подданные готовят Сэму необычный сюрприз. Сэм не в восторге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hail the Boy King!/Честь и Слава Мальчику-Королю!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lori_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lori_leaf).
  * A translation of [All Hail the Boy King!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34318) by lori_leaf. 



***

– Фрэнк… Фрэнк, какого чёрта на тебе надето? Я же говорил, никаких блёсток! Это должен быть парад ПРИЛИЧНЫЙ. Не такой потаскушный, как в Вегасе. Это ведь Ад, окей? У нас должны быть стандарты!  
– Дин, чем это вы здесь занимаетесь?  
– Сэм! Проваливай отсюда! Чувак, для тебя это должен быть  _сюрприз._  
– И почему Фрэнк в трико?  
– По всей видимости, Фрэнк, когда он был человеком, работал танцовщиком?  
– Танцором?  
– Нет! Ну… типа того. Танцовщик… как ты знаешь, это мужик балерина.  
– Нет, я не знал. И меня поражает, что  _ты_  это знаешь.  
– Я много чего занятного знаю, Сэмми. Пластмассовые наконечники у тебя на шнурках называются пистончики. Бойцовая рыбка может выжить и в кофейной чашке, но жить долго и счастливо будет в подогреваемом аквариуме. Детёныш морской черепахи ЛЕГКО поместится у тебя в кармане, но, наверное, ему будет лучше, если ты так делать не будешь?  
– Ты сказал морская черепашка? Нет, ничего не говори, я не хочу этого знать.  
– Мистер Кермит на самом деле не сбежал в поисках своей черепашьей семьи. Папа случайно выстирал его с моими штанами. Теперь ты знаешь правду. У меня на душе полегчало.  
– Мистер Кермит! Дин! Он же был у нас в детском саду классным питомцем********!  
– Ага. Мне жаль, прости.  
– Дин!   
– Фрэнк, поставь Фила на место! Фил же не танцовщик! Он не хочет, чтобы его поднимали в поддержку лебедя!  
– Почему они все танцуют?  
– Это сюрприз.  
– Говори уже.  
– Мы репетируем: готовимся к параду в твою честь. Подданные собрались, посовещались и решили, что сегодняшний день отныне будет Днём Сэмми, официальным всеобщим праздником. А меня назначили главным организатором торжества. Теперь ты знаешь. Знаешь, что испортил самому себе сюрприз. Надеюсь, ты доволен.  
– Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты сказал День  _Сэмми._  Вот, только что.  
– Я не говорил День Сэмми.  
– Правда?  
– Нет.  
– Дин! Нужно, чтобы они меня уважали! Кто будет уважать какого-то там  _Сэмми._  Они должны были назвать его День Верховного Повелителя Демонов или День Короля Сэмюэля или ещё КАК-НИБУДЬ в этом духе.  
– Они и назвали его как-нибудь. День Сэмми. Не будь неблагодарной задницей.  
– Я не…  
– В том то и дело, что да. Фрэнк всю ночь пришивал на свои колгот… э, трико, блёстки, хотя я ему говорил, что этого делать не нужно. Так что улыбайся и поблагодари.  
– Дин…  
– Не позорь Винчестеров, Сэмми. Где твои манеры?  
– Спасибо всем вам.  
– Хороший Мальчик-Король!  
– Я тебя ненавижу.  
– Я тебя тоже люблю.


End file.
